


Painting

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [23]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “let’s pretend I didn’t see you do that” - Dick&Damian





	

"Daaaaaami! Where are you!?" Dick called, walking around the manor, looking for Damian. He was late for their weekly movie-and-dinner-out, and Dick would be damned if he missed it after missing it the previous week due to a mission with the team.

He huffed. Damian wasn't at the cave, kitchen or any of the entertainment rooms, so the last option was his room (or, when he was especially distressed, Dick's old room).

Dick knocked lightly on the door and, when he got no answer, opened the door.

Damian was, indeed, in his room.

He also was staring at an unfinished painting of what Dick recognized as Colin, a soft smile on his lips.

Dick was about to close the door and leave his brother be when Damian caught on his movements and covered the painting lightning-fast, standing between it and Dick in a fighting stance.

" _ Grayson!  _ Have you not learned to  _ knock _ ?!"

"I  _ did _ knock, little D. You just didn't hear." Dick smirked, and at seeing Damian's scowl deepen and a blush creep up his face, decided to leave it be,  _ for now _ . "So, let’s pretend I didn’t see you do that. Are you ready for our movie?"

Damian just hissed in response, stalking forward and closing the door on Dick's face.

"Yeah, okay! I'll wait out here, no prob!" He said, loud enough for Damian to hear. "Actually, I think I'll invite Jay and Colin to come with us, then it can be a double date!"

Dick was already going down the stairs when Damian's outraged shout of  _ Grayson!  _ was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
